


Cute

by Lark_Eden



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Flowers, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lark_Eden/pseuds/Lark_Eden
Summary: It was no secret that Nott despised the way she looked most of the time. There were some special times though when she felt like she wasn't so hideous after all.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



It was no secret that Nott despised the way she looked most of the time. There were some special times though when she felt like she wasn't so hideous after all.

Jester's nimble fingers were like water that for once Nott didn't hate flowing through her gnarled hair, taming it into something calmer than the wild beast it regularly was. Nott sat carefully still on the uncomfortable old wood of one of the latest rooms they had acquired and tried her best not to doze off at the magnificent feeling of the grooming she was receiving, coupled with the soothing scents of the wildflowers slowly being worked into her tresses.

Jester was talking animatedly in her usual way, prattling on about The Traveler, the Nicodranas of her childhood, and the correct way to serve pastries. Jester was a very good talker and Nott was a satisfactory half-listener. When the talking stopped and the feeling of brushes against her hair ceased, Nott turned to a bubbly smiling Jester. "Oh my goodness, look how cute you are!" She cried out joyfully while brandishing a silver mirror at Nott.

Nott did look cute. her hair was plaited on the top, with a flower crown and folded into small braids that hung at the back, with the occasional bloom woven in. For one of the first times, Nott was struck by her reflection for a totally different reason than she was used to.

Before she had time to react, she was on the receiving end of a gentle but slightly wet kiss on the cheek. She watched her own eyes widen in surprise in the mirror. "I just love cute things." was crooned mellowly against her face, like a caress. Then Jester sprung up throwing her hands in the air, shouting boisterously "Now let's go _kill something_!" before she exited the room in her normal whirlwind fashion. 

Nott was sure her face was redder than it was green, as she rose to join her.


End file.
